Curator Angelus Ex Astrum
by xXKaira-HimeXx
Summary: They thought that everything was over, but how wrong they all were. It only had just begun.... For better and for worst... Full summary inside.


**C**urator **A**ngelus **E**x **A**strum, A Transformers Story

**Author's Note:** Hi everyone, and welcome to my very first Transformers Story, 'Curator Angelus Ex Astrum' so be gentle okay? Well, I hope you enjoy it and I'd love some feedback on how this first chapter went! Please review! Constructive criticism is fine as well!

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own Transformers in anyway. Transformers and all related media, merchandise and trademarks do NOT belong to me. They belong to their respective companies, Hasbro and 2007 remake live action by Michael Bay. Also, I do **NOT** own any mentioned songs in this story and throughout the chapter which will be in _Italic._

**Beta Reader:** **_buddhabread_** whom I like to thank you for being such a wonderful and helpful beta reader. This chapter is dedicated to you :) And to all the reader who is reading this, go check on her story. It freaking amazing ;D

_

* * *

_

**Summary:** After Mission City, Sam and Mikaela went back to school and continued their 'normal' lives along with their families and friends. They thought that everything was over, but how wrong they all are. It only had just begun. In the next three months old wounds will heal, love will take action, friendships will be built and lives will change forever. For better, and for worse.

* * *

**Our home world, Cybertron, was destroyed by the evil Decepticon leader, Megatron, in his quest to obtain the All Spark. We, the Autobots, wanted to find the All Spark so we could use it to rebuild Cybertron and end the war between the Autobots and the Decepticons. It is our mission to find the All Spark and stop the Decepticons from obtaining it to use for their evil purposes: to defeat the Autobots, destroy mankind and conquer the universe...**

* * *

**"Curator Angelus Ex Astrum"**

_Chapter one_

_'Unexpected Announcements'_

* * *

**Tranquility, Nevada**

**Sunday, May 17, 2007 at 12:45 pm**

**Villa Venezia Ristorante Italiano**

"We're getting married."

Mikaela Banes was a gorgeous, slim, suntanned 17 year-old. She had the body of a goddess, the kind that men wanted and women would die for, but that wasn't the point. She was sure that nothing could ever shock her deep to the core. After all, she had met dangerous giant robots from a different planet, was in the battle in Mission City and had taken part in saving mankind from those same evil robots.

But there she was, sitting in an Italian restaurant eating lunch with her father, a strong and handsome dark haired man. He had finished serving his time in jail and his girlfriend, a brown haired, brown eyed beauty, blinked as she let the announcement sink in.

"W-what?" a flabbergasted and shocked Mikaela choked out, her jaw dropping as her blue eyes looked from her father, Cal, to her soon-to-be new stepmother, Beth. "You—you're getting_**what?!**_"

"We're getting married, baby girl," Cal confirmed calmly as he held his partner's hands firmly, soothing her nervousness. "Beth and I are getting married, and we want to make sure you're okay with it."

Mikaela slumped down in her seat and groaned. "I can't believe this."

"Mikaela," Beth spoke up softly with her country accent.

"Are you_ pregnant_?" Mikaela cut in as she suddenly sat up straight and snapped her head sharply to glare at Beth, making her black hair sway with the quick movement. Her eyes narrowed when she turned them on Cal. "You _knocked her up_ didn't? Why, oh why didn't you use _protection_? That's what they invented _condoms _for."

"W-what? No baby girl, I didn't _knock her up_," Cal sputtered at the same time a blushing Beth said, "N-no, I'm not pr-pregnant."

"Oh God, don't answer that. I don't need to know your sex life," Mikaela groaned out before glaring at Beth. "You got pregnant on purpose didn't you? You must be a —!"

"Mikaela Banes!" a red-faced Cal shouted angrily, gaining the unwanted attentions of the other customers, as well as the waiters. Noticing this, he calmed down a little bit.

"What?!" snapped Mikaela.

"Calm down. Don't you go jumping to conclusions," Cal told his daughter sternly while he pulled a hurt Beth into his chest to comfort her. "Apologize to Beth."

"No Cal. It's okay." Beth said sadly, making Cal glare harshly at his daughter.

A hurt Mikaela looked on as her father stared balefully back at her before looking at the sad and hurt woman against her father's chest. Guilt suddenly flowed into her, and she cursed herself mentally for jumping to conclusions. Petite, determined, kind and motherly Beth O'Neil would never do that. She was too kind to hurt anyone. Now Mikaela really hated herself.

Leaning over the table and taking the older woman hands into her, she spoke with sincerity. "I _am _so sorry. I didn't mean it. I don't know what came over me."

Beth sniffed softly and gripped the younger woman's hands softly but firmly. "I know that this is hard to take in and that your father and I only be seeing each other for only one year, but I truly love your father with all my heart and soul. I know he's the one for me and I would never,_ ever_ take advantage of him. Please understand. I love Cal."

Mikaela sighed as she gripped the older woman's hands, then forced out a smile. "I understand. I've seen the way my dad looks at you and how you look at him, and I'm happy that you could make my dad so happy after... after mom left... He deserves a second chance in love after what he has gone through."

"Mikaela..." Cal whispered softly yet with love and pride. "Baby girl, I...."

Mikaela paused, letting go of Beth's hands and leaning back in her seat to glare harshly at the older woman, making her flinch. "But if you hurt my dad, I'll make sure _you _regret it."

"Mikaela!" Her father admonished.

"No, its fine, Cal," Beth stated before looking into Mikaela's eyes. "I love Cal and I would never dream of hurting him."

Mikaela held her glare before softening to smile at the older woman. "Good. Cause if you make my dad happy then I give you my blessing."

Beth blinked in surprise before her soft sea green eyes swelled with tears, and then she threw herself onto her stepdaughter. "Oh, thank you so much Mikaela. You don't know how much this means to your father and I!"

"Mikaela....I...thank you baby girl." Cal smiled proudly at his only daughter. "It mean so much for me to hear you say that."

Mikaela raised her brow at her father over the older woman's shoulder as she patted her back soothingly. She joked with the older woman, making her laugh softly. "You're not going to cry and throw yourself on me too, are you Dad?"

"Hey!" Cal protested. "I'm a grease monkey, and grease monkeys can't cry."

Beth pulled herself out of Mikaela's arms and looked at her fiancée, then at Mikaela, before both woman burst out laughing.

"So, um, since we're making an announcement I think I should make my own," Mikaela spoke up nervously, making Cal's features harden.

"What is it, Mikaela," Cal demanded.

"Well, you know....um....Trent, right?" Mikaela asked nervously while playing with the hem of her shirt.

Cal nodded while Beth looked confused. "Trent?" Cal turned to her and explained. "He's a football player that goes to the same school as Mikaela."

"Oh." Beth said.

"Well, I broke up with him," Mikaela told her dad. Before he could even react to the information she took a deep breath and released her news quickly,"NowI'mgoingoutwithaboynamedSamWitwicky!"

Cal blinked. "Wait—what?"

"She said, 'Now I'm going out with a boy named Sam Witwicky.'," Beth told her fiancée.

"You're what?!" Cal exclaimed angry. "You broke up with this Trent boy? Wait! Since when did you start dating?! Who is this Wicky boy? Do I know him?"

"I'm old enough to have a boyfriend, dad. And it's _Wit_wicky. Sam Witwicky. And no." Mikaela managed to get out before looking at Beth, pleading for her help. Luckily, Beth saw the silent pleading look that Mikaela sent her way.

"Now Cal, Mikaela is old enough to date whomever she chose to. She's old enough to take care of herself." Beth said as she touched her fiancée's arm to calm him down. She sent a quick wink at her soon-to-be daughter.

'Thank you.' Mikaela mouthed.

"Not on my watch." Cal grumbled.

"Hey! I took care of myself when you weren't here and I'm still in one piece," Mikaela retorted back with a smug smirk, knowing she had won this argument.

Cal looked at his daughter grumpily. "...That was a low blow there."

"Oh, Cal. Leave Mikaela alone. Besides, we still haven't told Mikaela that my daughter will be coming to stay with us for the rest of the summer to be there for the wedding." Beth gave it all away before realizing what she had said and covering her mouth. "Oh! I said that out loud, didn't I?"

"Honey," Cal groaned out.

Mikaela looked at them in shock. "What?! You're having the wedding this_ summer?!_ That's too soon! You can't! Weddings take a long time to plan! You need a—" Mikaela argued before the rest of the bad news hit her. She exclaimed in shock and surprise. "A _daughter?!_ She's coming over for the _rest_ of the summer??!! How come you never told me this?!"

"Maybe we shouldn't have announced that all in one day," Beth stated nervously as she continued to watch Mikaela rant.

"What gave you that idea, honey," Cal stated dryly as he turned to look at his fiancée. "Now she's going to lecture us on the dos and the don'ts."

"The dos and don'ts?" Beth raised her brow at her fiancée in amusement. "Well, at least she knows how to keep a man on a leash. And I love men on a leash."

"Oh?" Cal said, lifting a brow.

"Ah huh." Beth whispered against Cal's lips. "This went better that I had expected."

"Mmm." Cal mumbled as he leaned in and kissed Beth. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Beth said in between kisses.

"Hey! Are you even listening to me?!" Mikaela exclaimed as she turned to look at her father and Beth before turning pink. "Oh my God!! Stop that!!"

* * *

**London, England**

**Sunday, May 17, 2007 at 5:45 pm**

**The Evans Household**

A young girl around eleven years old sat nervously in front of her father, James Evans and his wife, Charlotte Evans, wondering what had she done to get herself into trouble today. She looked down at her dress and played with the hem, nervously waiting for her father or her mother to speak first. Both parents looked at each other in a silent argument.

Their daughter, Evelyn Marie Evans noticed her parents' mutual tension and began to get more nervous. "I'm sorry." Evelyn suddenly spoke up softly, gaining her parents attentions, but she couldn't look them in the eye.

Both parents blinked in confusion. James looked at Charlotte and she glanced back at him before turning her attention back to her daughter.

"Sorry?" Charlotte asked her stepdaughter, perplexed. "What do you need to be sorry for, sweetheart?"

"I mean, I'm sorry for what I did," Evelyn explained. "Isn't that why I'm here?"

James blinked before bursting out in a warm chuckle. "Oh, pumpkin. You're _not_ in any kind of trouble."

"I'm...not?" Evelyn repeated softly as she looked up at her father.

"No, pumpkin." James assured her.

"Oh...okay..." Evelyn said slowly before taking a piece of her hair and twirling it around her finger to help keep calm. "Then, um, why am I here, if you don't mind me asking?"

Both parents paused, looking at each other.

"Is...is there something wrong Mum?" Evelyn asked in concern as her greyish-green eyes scanned her mother's worried and nervous face.

"Um...well...your..." Charlotte told her nervously and uncomfortably as she turned to husband of three years for help.

"Your mother phoned." James told her softly, getting right to the point.

Evelyn looks shock but nodded, "When?"

"This afternoon." James said gently.

"Oh...What for?" Evelyn asked softly, her palms pressed together in her lap.

James looked at his wife, who nodded. James then turned to his daughter, taking her hands into his. "She wants you to go stay with her for the rest of the summer."

Evelyn look at James, shock shining in her eyes. "What—why?"

James sighed and ran his hand through his hair, tousling it messily. "She's getting married this summer and apparently she wants you to attend the wedding."

"B-but don't we plan to spend the rest of the summer _together?_" Evelyn asked her parents, who both flinched at the word 'together'.

"Your mother...she really wants to see you, pumpkin," James cut in softly as he knelt down to her level to pull her into a hug.

Evelyn pulled away and looked at her father, pained. She crossed her arms over her chest. "In other words, _you're_ going to be _busy_ this summer." Evelyn accused.

"We're sorry pumpkin, but we have to travel to Australia for the summer." James explained sadly before patting her head. "I would love to take you with me, pumpkin, but it's going to be boring and dangerous. There is no way your mum will let me take you if it's dangerous."

Evelyn nodded in understanding but was quite sad, hurt and disappointed.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but there is no way I'm going to leave you here at home." Charlotte told her daughter, her voice growing stern.

Evelyn sighed sadly and nodded her head obediently. "Okay, Mum."

"Plus, I heard that your mother's fiancée has a daughter, so you won't be lonely," James added in. "You're going to make loads of friends and have fun there, pumpkin. There's a big adventure in store for you, I just know it."

Evelyn smiled at her dad and shook her head disbelievingly. "You always say that dad."

James gasped in fake shock. "Hey! It's a father thing!"

Evelyn and Charlotte both laughed.

"I know." Evelyn suddenly stopped laughing and asked with uncertainty and hesitance, "So...um...when do I...leave?"

"Two weeks from now." Charlotte told her, waiting a moment to let it sink in before giving Evelyn a tender kiss on her forehead. "I'm going to go finish dinner."

"Okay, mum." Evelyn replied as she watched her mum's back disappear into the kitchen before looking at her dad. "Two weeks from now, huh?"

"Yep." James agreed, rubbing Evelyn's head playfully and earning a squeak of protest from the victim.

"Well, I'm going to go and help your mum," James chuckled before heading in the direction his wife had gone. "Cupcake, let me help you!"

"Oh James, the last time you helped all the food was gone before it ever got to the table!" Charlotte's stern voice echoed from the kitchen as she scolded her husband.

"Oh, blimey! Your words cut deeper than a knife, cupcake." James' voice said jokingly from the kitchen.

Evelyn giggled at her parent's antics before walking over to the window and looking up at the night sky and stars; for how long, she had no clue. Suddenly Evelyn gasped in shock as an impressive shooting star flew by. Hurriedly, she clasped her hand together and closed her eyes to make a wish. 'I wish....'

************ 15 Minutes Later ************

"Peanut, dinner is served!" James voice carried out from the dinning room as he peeked his head to look at Evelyn from the door way.

Startled, Evelyn almost dropped what she was doing. "Dad! Don't do that! You scared me!" Evelyn admonished before whining childishly and pouting. "And don't call me peanut! Pumpkin is embarrassing as it is!"

"Oh blimey! What shall a man do now that his lovely peanut pumpkin turns her back on him," James said in a fake hurt tone, earning a giggle from said 'peanut pumpkin'. "It cut me deep to the core!"

"If you don't start setting the table soon, I'll show you what it really means to be cut deep," Charlotte said sternly to her husband.

"Yes ma'am!" James saluted before setting the table in fear of facing his wife's wrath.

Evelyn giggled once, cast one last look into the night sky and stars, put her book on the couch and sighed before going to help her dad.

* * *

**I am Optimus Prime, and I send this message to any surviving Autobots taking refuge among the stars. We are here. We are waiting.**

* * *

Ta Da! Done with chapter one! Hope you enjoy it :) and thanks for reading and reviewing ;) -hand cookies-


End file.
